The Renegades, Stories of Minecrafters Who Became Heroes
by DerpyEnderman
Summary: An evil rises. Alliances are forged. Wars are fought. Sorrows unfold. A tale of unlikely heroes who rise up to meet the challenges presented to them. This is the story of The Regenades. All will fear The Editor... Rated T for Violence


**A/N HEY DERPINATORS DERPYENDERMAN HERE WITH A SUPER COOL NEW STORY! BTW this is the first time I am using Microsoft Word to write mah stories! I kinda got mad at fanfiction because the writing thing in fanfiction had like a limit thing before it glitched and either deleted all the words or turned them invisible. I am going to put three ~ to indicate a scene change. ALSO you may have noticed that I have put A/N in front of my ranting! I just noticed most AWESOME authors did that, like the all too famous author of Ears to Hear Us, Mellifluousness. You should go check out her freakin awesome stories, after you read this chapter, review it well, and follow me. NAH! JUST KIDDING! You don't need to follow meee! It would be greatly appreciated though. Do please review after you read the chapter however. HA, I DIDN'T SAY THOUGH TWICE IN TWO SENTENCES IN A ROW! Anyways if may not already noticed my first story, The Herobrine Wars, has been canceled! Why!? It sucks! Seriously. Don't read it. To make up for my awful writing! I have posted THIS story for you! After great thought I have decided to write an AWESOME new story which I think is going to have people LICKING THE SCREEN! (Don't actually lick the screen, that would be weird… and unhealthy.) Anyways.. ENJOY AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

_Long ago, in the time Minecraftia was forged by the Gods. An evil monster was born from the Void… He called himself The Editor. The Editor had the powers of all the Gods of Minecraftia and could bend the land itself. The gods saw potential for this creature and sought to turn it to their side before it was influenced by evil. Unfortunately, The Editor was born evil and tried to destroy the gods. After a long and epic battle it was trapped in a prison fashioned by all the Gods. Long has he waited plotting is revenge. But now… is the time to attack. The Editor is back…_

BOOM

The guard rushed through the prison. Only one thing mattered to him now.

"I have to tell Notch! I have to tell Notch! I have to tell Notch!" he muttered.

Dead guards were scattered across the ground, giant spikes sticking out of the ground had impaled them. An evil raspy laugh echoed through the prison.

Guards ran about trying to run from the laugh.

The guard found a flare gun while rummaging through a chest.

"Finally!"

He ran to the top of the prison, a tower.

As he pointed the gun into the air a glowing purple eye and a green eye appeared behind him.

A purplish, withered, and skeletal hand reached for the back of his head. The guard pulled the trigger.

BAM

The creature hissed. And lunged, the guard turned around with an gaping mouth.

Thousands of blocks away a ship saw a flare from a burning prison or fort.

"Hey guys! Look, someone's signaling for help!" yelled out the lookout.

"Should we go check it out cap'n?" asked Jake, the First Mate.

Captain Tom looked up. "Aye, seems to me they got attacked, maybe we can salvage something out of the bloody mess."

"You lot, stay with the ship" the gruff captain growled to half of the crew.

The rest of the crew including Jake went into the long boats and started paddling to the island the prison was on.

After what seemed like an hour of paddling and then walking through the plains they arrived at the prison.

The entire compound was wrecked.

The captain gestured with a crooked finger for two crewmembers to stay near the entrance.

The old captain looked up and down at the ash covered jail.

He snorted, "Doesn't this look lovely." as he and the expedition party went in.

Jake looked around, "Holy Notch, there's nothing left of the damn place."

One of the crewmembers looked at a mutilated guard. The guard appeared to be impaled on a large sharp piece of rock that seemed to be shaped into a sword.

"What the Nether?" the crewmember wondered.

Footsteps echoed throughout the prison.

Captain Tom spun around and aimed a revolver.

At the wrong end of the revolver was a very surprised skeleton holding a chest.

The skeleton opened his creaky jaw.

"Uhh.." the skeleton gaped. "I s-surrender? Parlay?"

The captain grinned, his gold tooth showing.

"Sorry mate." he cocked the revolver.

The skeleton grinned quite evilly despite the lack of a face and said, "Well, right back at you _mate_, look behind you."

The clueless captain turned around. A crewmember was gaping and his eyes were wide. a sword was sticking out of his stomach.

The crewmember fell down. A zombie was behind him holding a golden sword.

The zombie then swung the sword like a pro ninja, trying to look intimidating.

Tom took the revolver of the skeleton and shot the zombie 3 times and then punched the skeleton, knocking it out.

The captain sighed, "Damned mobs."

"Captain, one of our guy died!" Jake yelled.

The captain look at the dead crewmember and waved his hand dismissively.

"Eh, he's not important, just a random guy from the pub."

The captain opened the chest.

"Nether! There's nothing in here! Just some rocks and a bottle of water." the captain groaned.

After a couple minutes of searching through the prison and just finding empty chests and more dead bodies the first mate spoke up.

"Cap'n, the crew are getting nervous."

"Why?"

"They think the place is cursed, did you see how the guards died?"

The captain sighed. "Fine let's g-"

"Captain! One of the guards are still alive!"

"What!?" Jake yelled in disbelief as he ran over to the crewmember kneeling over a guard.

The guard had suffered severe burns to the chest and was losing a lot of blood. An indicator that he was alive, was that he was groaning.

"Get him back to the ship!"

The captain and a crewmember picked up the guard as the ran back to the ship.

Upon arrival at the ship they onto a un-occupied bed. Vince, the ship doctor looked at the guard.

"The Nether happened to him?"

"Dunno he's losing at lot of blood."

The doctor got a towel and held it to side of his abdomen which had a deep gash in it and was bleeding profusely. The doctor snapped his fingers.

"Healing potion, cupboards. Now!"

Jake rushed to the cupboard and grabbed a healing potion and tossed it to the doctor.

Vince grabbed it and poured it into the guard's mouth.

At first the guard struggled, but Vince re-assured him.

"Stop moving. I'm a doctor, I've got to fix you up."

The guard stopped moving and Vince poured the pink liquid of the health potion into his mouth.

The burns reverted back to normal skin.

Suddenly the guard shot up in a sitting position and gasped.

Everyone jumped back.

Vince patted him on the head.

"Lay down, you need to rest."

The captain looked at him.

"What's your name son?"

The guard look up at the captain.

"Solus, Solus Umbra, Sir."

**A/N Well that's the end of the prologue guys hope you all have enjoyed! If you catch a spelling error feel free to bug me about it! Leave a review please. Suggestions are open! And if your super awesome, follow me or the story to become a Derpinator! See you all next time! BTW I took the shooting the ninja dude thing out of Indiana Jones.**


End file.
